


[podfic] Waiting to Spark

by silly_cleo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Time, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not like she's never thought about Zuko like that."</p><p>Podfic of victoria_p's (aka musesfool) Waiting to Spark, for kaydeefalls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Waiting to Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waiting to Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317515) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Length: 15:40

Download link (Mediafire): [MP3.](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?1ctkcg2ue0vqeam)


End file.
